I'll Always Want You Back
by elsiecarson
Summary: Set after the first movie. Ivan and Victoria spend some time together in Paris reliving some memories and creating new ones.
1. Waking Up in Paris

Victoria wakes up in a posh, elegant Paris hotel under a cosy duvet with one hand laying flat on the bare chest of the man who saved her in Washington. Clothes are strewn across the floor of the hotel room. Victoria smiles. Ivan is lying next to her. They were in a relationship years ago, but due to Victoria's job and Ivan's nationality they were forced to separate. Victoria snuggles into the duvet as she watches the snow fall over Paris. Ivan is still asleep and Victoria doesn't want to disturb him by trying to slip out of bed. She merely snuggles closer to Ivan and deeper into the duvet and tries to go back to sleep for a while.

Ivan squeezes his eyes shut as he registers in his mind that it is morning and that there is snow falling. He notices this through the crack in the drapes in the room. He looks down upon Victoria and runs his fingers through her pearl grey hair. She's so resplendent even when she's asleep. He thinks about last night and how alluring she looked in her crimson evening gown. She's so serene all the time and especially now. The gloomy sky depresses Ivan and he wishes the weather were less wintry while they're in Paris.

Victoria's eyes flutter open for the second time that morning. She and Ivan have imbibed two wonderful bottles of wine at dinner the night before so they're both sleeping later than usual. As he eyes slowly open she notices that Ivan is awake finally. She sits up in bed and leans against the headboard. She is wearing an alabaster, lacy nightgown that falls to her ankles. "Shall I order us some breakfast?" Ivan asks as he buttons his indigo pyjama top.

"That would be lovely. I'm starving. What shall we have?" Victoria asks as she slides out of bed and grabs the hotel room service menu.

Ivan's jaw drops when he gazes at Victoria in her nightgown. He doesn't remember that outfit from last night. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to need a very large, hot pot of tea. We had too much to drink and not enough sleep. This breakfast ought to be superb." Ivan remarks.

Victoria picks up the phone and orders a scrumptious breakfast. She sits down on the edge of the bed. Ivan draws near to Victoria and perches on the bed next to her. She leans towards Ivan and kisses him. Ivan brushes Victoria's hair back from her face and kisses her temples. Victoria lies back on the bed and Ivan kneels over her. Ivan kisses Victoria's cheek and then kisses her neck. The knock at the door surprises them. Despite the fact that Victoria had ordered room service the noise startles them.

Ivan smoothes his pyjama top, grabs his wallet, and opens the door for the hotel worker.

Victoria ties her silk robe around her waist as she sits down to breakfast. "My God, you are so beautiful. How did I ever let you go?" Ivan asks as he sits across from Victoria.

"I don't happen to think it was entirely your choice. I had a decision to make: show that I could kill you or be assassinated by my own people. It was a difficult decision to make and I've rethought the decision I made many times. I don't like the decision I made then. I don't know that I would make that decision again, but I was scared." Victoria says as she pours herself a cup of tea.

"How have you stayed so gorgeous? I've gotten old and fat and you don't look any different." Ivan asks as he spoons up some fruit salad.

"I stayed in the CIA until 5 years ago. I had to stay in shape in order to stay alive. I was working out every day until that time." Victoria explains as she pours milk into her tea.

"My body would have survived that and my metabolism would have kept up." Ivan says as he pours himself a cup of tea.

"You're so silly, Ivan. You make me laugh and you make me happy. I can't believe we're finally together. I never thought I'd ever see you again when I left you that night and I certainly didn't know you were living in Washington. I would have tracked you down otherwise. I have come to talk to you." Victoria says she eats a bite of French toast.

"I would have tried to seduce you and it would have worked too. You would have given in to me." Ivan says as he wiggles his eyebrows at Victoria.

"You mean to tell me that if I'd walked into the Russian Embassy you would have embraced me with open arms and loved me like you used to? You have got to be kidding me. You would have tried to have me killed." Victoria says as she spoons rhubarb yogurt over her fruit.

"I would never have ordered you killed. I would have yelled at you and been angry, but I would never have wanted you dead." Ivan says honestly. He's always loved Victoria.

Victoria finishes her fruit and yogurt and continues to drink her tea. She stands up, goes to the window, pulls open the drapes, and stands there watching the snow fall onto the monuments of Paris. Looking at the amount of snow that has already fallen Victoria judges that it's been snowing for about six hours. Victoria holds his china teacup and saucer in the palm of her hand. Ivan comes and stands behind Victoria and wraps his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry the weather isn't nicer for our time in Paris." Ivan whispers.

"Paris is just as beautiful in the snow as it is in the spring. We will still be able to enjoy Paris even if it is snowing. We can still go out to dinner and the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower. We can go where we like." Victoria says as she snuggles against Ivan.

"If you are willing to go out in this weather I will certainly go with you wherever you want to go." Ivan says as he runs his hands up and down Victoria's arms.

"Of course we're going out. We came all the way to Paris. We're not going to let a little bit of snow stop us." Victoria says as she brushes her hair back off her forehead. "I'm going to have another cup of tea and then we can get dressed and get going."

"Alright, I'll go have a quick shower and then I'll start getting dressed." Ivan says as he walks towards the bathroom. Ivan would fall on his knees and do everything and anything for Victoria. If Victoria wants to go out in the snow and wind of Paris then that is exactly what will happen. Ivan goes to sort through his suitcase to find warm enough clothes to wear to go out in the winter weather.

Victoria smiles as Ivan walks away from her. She never thought she would get to be this happy especially because if her chosen career path. She drinks the dregs of her tea and walks into the bedroom to sort out an outfit. She knows Ivan will just be picking out warm pieces, whereas she's looking for an actual outfit. She never wears something that doesn't go together. Victoria hears the water running in the bathroom and smells Ivan's body wash waft through the room. She pulls a white sweater, black leggings, white boots, and a white coat out of her suitcase. Ivan comes out of the bathroom just in time to see Victoria bend over to slip clean panties on. Ivan's breath hitches in his throat. Victoria sits on the edge of the bed and begins to carefully pull on her leggings.

Luckily for Ivan he wore his wool, three-quarter length coat on the plane over to Paris. He pulls a dress shirt, a sweater, and a pair of wool blend pants out of his suitcase. "Do these pieces go together?" Ivan asks as Victoria pulls a pair of socks on.

Victoria looks over at the pieces Ivan's chosen to wear. Surprisingly, despite Ivan's lack of fashion sense, he's managed to put together a polished, sophisticated outfit. "That looks lovely, Ivan. It's very sophisticated."


	2. Try to Remember

"Let's go to the Louvre first then." Ivan says as he watches Victoria pull her coat on and zip it up.

"Perfect," Victoria says as she smiles at Ivan. They walk down the hall to the elevator and when they reach the lobby Ivan requests a taxi. As they sit in the lobby waiting for their transportation Victoria tries to take in the opulence of the hotel. "How did you pick this hotel?" Victoria asks as she turns towards Ivan.

"You don't remember? I thought for sure you'd remember this hotel when you say it again." Ivan says sadly.

Victoria frowns and furrows her brow as she looks around the lobby again. A look of realization dawns across her face slowly. She reaches for Ivan's hand and looks at him tenderly. "This is where we made love for the first time. I can't believe you brought me back here when we got back together. That is so romantic!" Victoria says as they climb into the taxi.

"I just wanted to prove that I remember how wonderful our relationship was before. I wanted to show you I had no hard feelings over you shooting me. I wanted you to know I love you with every beat of my heart." Ivan says as he slips his arm slowly around Victoria's shoulders.

"I never doubted you for a moment. I watched your eyes when I shot you and I couldn't believe the amount of emotional pain I saw there. I'm surprised you even wanted me back after I did that." Victoria says wiping a tear out of her eye.


	3. The Louvre and a Parisian Café

Ivan pays the taxi driver when the taxi stops at the Louvre. Victoria steps out of the taxi into the wind and snow of Paris. Ivan follows her out of the taxi. They rush across the cul-de-sac into the foyer of the Louvre which is mostly deserted. Ivan pays for two entrance tickets and they slowly walk through the wings they didn't get to see the first time they were in Paris. They saw the Mona Lisa the first time, so at least they don't have to stand in line for that painting. They stand in front of several grand, iconic paintings that neither ever thought they'd see. Ivan stands just behind Victoria with his arms around her shoulders and Victoria leans back onto Ivan's chest as they look at each painting.

Victoria sighs as they continue to walk through the vast rooms of the Louvre. "Are you alright, Victoria?" Ivan asks as he glances at her.

"I'm hungry and I'm tired. There's too much to see in the Louvre all in one go." Victoria whispers, trying not to disturb the other people in the gallery.

"Why don't we go get something to eat then? I know a couple of wonderful, small cafés around here." Ivan says as he reaches for Victoria's hand and walks towards the exit of the Louvre.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'm craving a Parisian espresso." Victoria says softly.

"You want more caffeine? Haven't you had enough yet?" Ivan asks leading her down the street and around the corner from the Louvre.

"You can never too much good Parisian espresso." Victoria says as she and Ivan blow into the café.

"Bonjour Monsieur Simanov! Long time no see! Who's your lovely lady friend?" The café owner says. He's known Ivan for a long time.

"This is my girlfriend, Victoria. She and I are back in Paris for the second time together." Ivan smiles at the café owner and Angélique, the waitress, as he speaks.

"How lovely! Welcome back to Paris! What can I get for you?" Angelique asks as she pulls out her notepad.

"I'll have an espresso and a chocolate crepe." Victoria orders off the menu.

"I'll have a cup of tea and a croissant with cheese." Ivan requests gently.

"You two are adorable together! I'll be right back with your drinks." Angelique says sweetly.

"This is a lovely, little café, Ivan. How did you ever find it in the middle of Paris." Victoria whispers.

"I was here on assignment about 15 years ago and I was told about this café by a friend. I come here every time I'm in Paris. By the way I booked us a reservation at the Eiffel Tower restaurant tonight." Ivan smiles sheepishly at Victoria.

"Oh Ivan, that's so romantic! You didn't have to do that, but I'm glad you did. That was so sweet!" Victoria smiles widely.

"We won't be able to dress as elegantly as we would like to because of the weather, but we'll enjoy it all the same." Ivan says sadly. Angelique brings over their drinks. "Merci Angeliqe."

"That's alright. I don't mind at all. As long as I'm with you, I don't mind how we're dressed." Victoria says gently. "I love you, Ivan."

"I love you too, Victoria. I'm glad I got the opportunity to finally tell you so." Ivan whispers as he holds Victoria's hand.

Angelique brings over their lunch remains silent. She doesn't want to interrupt their special moment. They seem very close and Angelique is surprised that Ivan didn't mention her before.

Victoria breathes in the lovely smell of warm cheese, chocolate, fresh crepes, and croissants. "It smells heavenly." Victoria says as she picks up her cutlery.

Ivan doesn't say anything in return. He's already pulled his croissant in half and is starting to eat. Soon the food is gone and Ivan is leaning back in his chair, happy and content. "Shall we head back to the hotel and have a leisurely afternoon before we go to the Eiffel Tower for dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful. I could use a nap before we go out for dinner." Victoria yawns.

"We'll have to walk back in the direction of the Louvre if we are going to get a taxi back to our hotel." Ivan puts a 10 euro note on the table.

"Let's get moving then. It's not a short walk back to the Louvre and it's still snowing heavily." Victoria slips her white coat back on and zips it up.

Ivan takes Victoria's hand in his and walks towards the exit. "Merci Angelique!" Ivan calls happily.

"De rien, Ivan. Come back again soon!" Angelique calls after him.

"She was very nice. Did you used to date her?" Victoria asks as they walk back towards the Louvre.

"How did you know?" Ivan asks incredulously as he hails a cab.

"Oh Ivan, I only had to look at her looking at you to know. She was crushed when you introduced me as your girlfriend. I could see it in her eyes." Victoria says as they pile into the cab.


	4. Christmas Plans

The cab drives across Paris slowly in the snow. "Where would you like to go for Christmas?" Ivan asks as he puts his arm around Victoria's shoulders.

"I'd like to be at home for Christmas. I sort of already invited the team to spend Christmas with me." Victoria says sheepishly. "You're welcome to come, of course. You are part of the team."

"That's fine by me, but I was rather hoping that I was more than just a member of the team." Ivan says sulkily.

"Of course you are, but if anyone asks, the official reason you're at my house for Christmas is because you're a part of the team. That makes us less conspicuous together." Victoria says teasing him.

"Someone will figure out what we are to each other. They already know what we were to each other before. What do we do when they do figure it out?" Ivan asks. He likes to plan ahead.

"Of course someone will figure it out. We're former spies. We're meant to ferret out secrets. We'll admit it when someone calls us on it, but I'd like to try to keep it a secret for a while." Victoria says as the cab comes to a stop. Victoria and Ivan climb out of the cab and head up to the room.


	5. Back at the Hotel for a Nap

"What time is it and what time is our reservation for?" Victoria asks as Ivan opens the door to the suite.

"It's two o'clock now and I booked our reservation for seven thirty. We've got lots of time." Ivan says as he unbuttons his coat and slips his boots off.

"That's lovely. I think I'll take a nap now then. I'm tired; it's been an eventful day." Victoria yawns. She unbuttons her heavy coat and pulls it off. She sits on the edge of the bed and pulls her boots off.

"A nap sounds wonderful. I can't believe how tired I am from walking through the snow." Ivan says as he pulls his sweater off.

Victoria lies down on the bed and pulls the covers over herself. Ivan climbs into bed and sets the alarm clock for 5:30 so that they have enough time to dress for dinner before the limo comes to take them to the Eiffel Tower. Soon Victoria is fast asleep and Ivan stays awake watching the snow continue to fall on Paris. He isn't as tired as he told Victoria he was. He just wants to be near her. Victoria starts snoring gently and Ivan can't help but smile. He doesn't remember her snoring when they were together when they were younger.


	6. Dinner at the Top of the Eiffel Tower

Victoria groans in complaint when the alarm clock goes off at 5:30. She reluctantly climbs out of bed and goes into the closet. She pulls out a silver evening gown with sleeves and fuchsia trim. She finds her fuchsia peep toe pumps and starts to get ready. "Are you sure you want to get all dressed up? It's awfully snowy out there and we'll have to walk a ways." Ivan asks frowning.

"We're going to the Eiffel Tower restaurant for dinner. We have to dress up! We'll take a cab over and back. We'll be fine in our nice clothes. Please Ivan, do this for me." Victoria requests. "Come and zip me up."

"All right, all right," Ivan says as he steps in behind Victoria and zips up the dress. Victoria shivers when she feels his fingers on her back.

Victoria opens her purse, finds the lipstick she wants and puts some lipstick on. "I got you a present." Ivan says as he picks up a jewellery box from the bottom of his suitcase. It's a blue Tiffany's box with a white ribbon around it. Tears fill Victoria's eyes. "Go ahead and open it."

Victoria reaches out with shaking hands for the box. She wasn't expecting a gift from Ivan. She slips the white ribbon off the thin, wide box. With trembling fingers she slowly opens the lid of the box. Inside the padded box lies a diamond necklace. Victoria's hand flies to her mouth. "Ivan, I can't accept this. This is a terribly extravagant gift." Victoria is in shock.

"Now listen, there's a story behind this necklace. I had the diamonds when we were together the first time. I had Tiffany's set the diamonds into a necklace then but I never got a chance to give it to you. The necklace was designed for you and I couldn't imagine give it to anyone else, so I locked it in my safe deposit box. When we got back together I went and retrieved it. This was always meant for you." Ivan says as he carefully lifts the necklace out of the box and clasps it on. "Go take a look."

Victoria again wipes away tears as she stands up and walks over to the mirror. "It's so beautiful, Ivan. You have impeccable taste."

"It's beautiful just like you are Victoria. It enhances your beauty. Wear it tonight for me." Ivan pleads gently.

"You don't have to persuade me. It goes well with my evening gown." Victoria smiles and fingers the necklace that Ivan has given her.

Ivan is now dress in his tuxedo and is trying to tie his bow tie. He sighs in frustration when it doesn't go right. Victoria steps in behind Ivan and unties his bow tie and then nimbly reties the black, silk fabric beautifully and straight. "How do you manage to do that?" Ivan asks as he puts his cufflinks in and pulls his tuxedo jacket on.

"I used to tie my father's ties for him. I got quite good at it. It's come in handy in my adult life." Victoria says as she passes Ivan his coat and then slips her own white coat on and buttons it up. She goes over to the coat rack and grabs their scarves. She ties her own and then walks over to Ivan, wraps his scarf around his neck twice and then ties it in an elegant knot.


End file.
